lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Brigitte LeBlanc
﻿ Brigitte LeBlanc is a main character in LPS: Popular. Apperance Brigitte is a collie with reddish fur and a white chest and stomach, she has blue eyes. She is considered to be extremely pretty; and is often described as "flawless" by the girls at OCD. Personality Brigitte seemed like a nice girl in front of Sage, telling Savvy that they will be friends, and then kissing her on the cheek. Because of this, Savannah is get her words on her so she can't get close to get Sage. Brigitte works with Sage on a biology project, but meanwhile the two of them talk, the biology teacher asks Savannah and Sage that what it's important to the class, meanwhile Brigitte told them to stop so they won't get in trouble.When Brooke came to school it looks like Brigitte was interested to be Brooke's friend or they already befriended.Brigitte can't take the bullying so Savvy hits her with pain. Even though she has a good reputation, her French accent makes her seem suspicious to Savvy History Before Popular Sage's friend, Brigitte, was born in France. Brigitte and Sage had been best friends since they were babies. Many years later, after Sage went to California, Brigitte decided to join them there for a semester. Season 2 Brigitte appears in Love Notes (episode 20) as new exchange student from France. Savvy feels threatened by her. In the end of the episode, Savvy finds a note in her locker that looks like it was written by Brigitte, which makes Savvy paranoid about but according to what fans are saying, Tom or Brooke might have wrote this. In episode 21: What's Done is Done: In lunch, Savvy and her friends were hanging out and kissing their boyfriends meanwhile all the other girls were concentrated on Brigitte's beauty, this makes Savvy feel jealous, then Brooke comes back and when she saw Brigitte, she (Brigitte) shows off that she's Sage best friend, Brooke says that they both should being hanging out sometime so they known each other, then Brigitte says OK then Brook winks at her, then Savvy and her friends talk about Brigitte, then Angelina doesn't trust Brigitte when Savvy asks them if they agree if it was Brigitte who wrote the note because she seems a little close to Sage, then Savvy decides to show Sage the note, Sage thinks it's Brook, (with the intention that she wanted to scared Savvy) but Savvy thinks it's Brigitte, Sage tells her that Brigitte is not interested in her because she already has a boyfriend back in France named Phillip, but Savvy says that she kisses him, but Sage says that she kisses everyone, even Savvy, Sage doesn't agree because Brigitte is one of the most sweetest dogs he meet at the end of the episode Savvy feels that Brook wrote the note and not Brigitte. In episode 22, Savvy finds a second note on her locker and decides to give it to Sage after school. But as soon as Savvy walked into Sage's room, she noticed Sage hugging Brigette very closely. Sage tells Savvy that her boyfriend Phillip, just broke up over the phone! When Brigitte started crying, Savvy insisted that she believed Sage, but got more suspicious when she said she was now able to date all the cute boys in California. Then, when Savvy was going to school, she brought Mimi in her book bag. A group of girls were enjoying Mimi, then Brooke got real mad when she saw that Mimi was in the paws of Savannah. So Brooke stomped over and stole Mimi back! Relationships Sage Bond - Sage and Brigitte were best friend since they were babies. They claim that they don't have feelings for each other, but that may not be the case... Savannah Reed - Brigitte acts like she's Savvy's friend, but Savvy doesn't feel like Brigitte is telling the truth, especially after seeing the note on her locker. Philippe - Philip is Brigitte's boyfriend who lives in France who recently broke up with her on the phone. Brooklyn Hayes - ??? Trivia *Bridgitte is from France Gallery Sage and Bridgette hugging.png Brigette.png Brigette2.PNG Brigette.PNG BrigitteSage.png Brigitte.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Videos Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females